A Rising Threat
by Grey Wolf of the Night
Summary: 1,000 years before the rise of the Empire, the Republic is thrown into a war for its ver existence. The entire Galaxy is divided in their loyalties, and both sides have their own rightousness and inspiring cause. The Republic never saw the rising threat..


**A/N:** This is a preview, basically a look into the future, for this series. A Rising Threat will be extremely long and the enteries will be so, so sorry if that bothers some of you. Feel free to comment. It's an AU set 1,000 years BBY. In this AU, the New Sith Wars never happened, so some Sith names from that war may pop up. I apologize is this makes absolutely no sense…

Orion stood, peering over the battle above Zhyr, watching as the end of the Sith was at hand. The Corellia, Rendili, Commenor, Deralia, Tetan, Eriadu, Chiss, and Vir'Crin fleets were present above the planet, along with the Brentaal fleet operating under Darth Vorhn's forces, and the Republic's Third Task Force along with the Contruum fleet sitting above the north pole of the planet. On the surface, the ground forces from each naval force were fighting against Darth Pharos and the Sith Uprising. Vorhn had recently been deposed by Pharos, and now with her followers, sought to get back at the former followers that turned on their rightful master so quickly.

The battle had been in their favor the moment Orion arrived with his coalition. The worlds he had standing behind him had fought on their own throughout the Sith Uprising and Mandalorian War without the aid of the Republic what so ever, and it was costly, very costly, to all worlds; especially Brentaal, whose fighting forces had been force to fight under the banner of a Sith Lord ever since the defeat of their world. Corellia had been there for the world, all throughout the death of Senator Xane Ray. Vir'Crin, Corellia's staunch ally, had been under siege until last week, it's navy fighting to enter its home system after returning from the Mandalore campaign. All others had their own losses, but Vir'Crin and Corellia had bore the brunt of those losses, and were practically considered the fighting forces of the Republic throughout the Outer Rim due to the lack of presence by the RAF. It was ignorance, arrogance, and stupidity all at work, alongside corruption. Sure, he had made a deal with the Mandalorians, but as Diktat, Orion had to look out for his own world's safety and benefit… and he knew the Mandalore would understand why he had to fight him. Of all the Republic leaders, he knew Mandalore the Horrible respected him the most.

He had served in the Senate, fighting to allow the worlds defend themselves, but the Senate hardly allowed it. Instead, the world now arrayed here were the lab animals to see if such forces could exist. He knew, as a veteran Senator, the coming action would spell doom for any world wishing for such forces. He knew what he would be labeled. After leaving his post and fighting as a Republic soldier, and returning to lead his home of Corellia through the greatest crisis in it's long and glorious history, he would still be a traitor. He knew this, and that's what made him a great man. He knew what persecution was going to be unleashed upon him… they all did. Everyone that was part of the Corellia Alliance knew that they would be traitors, unable to return to their homeworld for a very long time… if ever, without the punishment of death on sight. However, they knew what had to be done. A great philosopher once said, "A people can not be lead into a radical ideal. They must be shoved into it, through a radical and epic event that will force a radical change within their minds, for them to contemplate, accept, and embrace a radically new and different ideal." Those words never rang more true now for them. They all witnessed the sudden embracement of the Nationalist government on Corellia after the 8/8 Attacks and the Phoenix War.

Now, as the First and Second Republic Battle Fleets emerged from Hyperspace on both sides, Orion stepped up to the Holoprojector Relay, and began to issue an order that would define him forever… that would send the Galaxy down a course of action that would change it forever. "This is Karath, to all Alliance personnel. The time to reveal ourselves has come. All ground forces, cease aiding Republic and Vorhn forces, they are now your enemy… this includes the Jedi. All space forces, Vorhn's fleet along with the Republic battle fleets and First Support Fleet, along with the Contruum forces, are now your enemy. Destroy them," he said.


End file.
